Naruto no Ashikabi
by tidakadanamanya00
Summary: (HIATUS) Harapannya sirna, kebahagiaannya sirna ketika sebuah jutsu yang ia pelajari malah membuatnya terjebak di dunia masa depan. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak bisa kembali lagi pun telah memutuskan untuk di tinggal di dunia barunya dan mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri. Akankah Naruto menemukan kebahagiaan di dunia barunya ?. (bad summary) (gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sekirei ©Sakuraku Gokurakuin.**_

_**.**_

_**Author :**__ tidakadanamanya00_

_._

_**Rated :**__ M (untuk jaga-jaga)_

_._

_**Pair : **__Naruto x _

_._

_**Genre :**__ Adventure / Fantasy_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**__ gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL._

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan ini, di mana ada pohon yang cukup rindang melindungiku dari sinar matahari yang panas. Ku coba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin di rerumputan ini, dan setelah mendapat posisi yang cukup nyaman aku menutup mataku perlahan, ku gerakkan tanganku dan jari-jariku untuk merasakan kasar halusnya rumput-rumput ini, tanganku mulai menarik rumput-rumput ini ke dalam genggaman tanganku, kemudian kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lewat hidung dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan melalui mulutku. Ku ulangi itu beberapa kali sampai aku mulai bangkit dari acara tidur ini dan mulai duduk di rerumputan ini, mataku masih terpejam dan aku kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku tahan nafasku beberapa detik, dan di beberapa detik kemudian aku membuka mataku dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bersamaan dengan nafasku yang kukeluarkan.

Kulihat beberapa burung yang tadi sedang berada di dahan-dahan sekarang langsung pergi berterbangan meninggalkan pohon itu, mungkin suara teriakanku lah yang sukses membuat para burung itu kabur. Untung di tempat ini cukup sepi, kalau tidak… mungkin orang-orang sudah menganggapku gila karena berteriak tak jelas.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berteriak gak jelas seperti tadi, hah… itu semua karena aku sekarang sedang bingung. Bingung dimana sekarang aku berada. Disini banyak sekali gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, kuda besi, burung besi, ataupun kura-kura besi. Itu semua membuatku tambah menjadi pusing bukan main, coba bayangkan aku sekarang sedang barada di tempat yang tak ku kenal dan bukan berada di Konoha lagi. Aku mencoba bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang di sekitar, dan kemudian orang-orang yang aku tanyai cuma bilang bahwa ini adalah Tokyo atau sekarang di sebut Shinto Teito pada tahun 2020 ini. Uaaapppaa 2020… nah itulah yang membuat aku sekarang manjadi pusing bukan kepalang, jika ini tahun 2020 jadi aku sekarang berada di masa depan. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, masih ada lagi masalahku. Sekarang ada sedang bingung juga dengan seorang perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku sudah menjadi istriku. Namanya adalah Uzume, perempuan cantik dengan body yang aduhay, bibir tipis nan indah, dan dua aset jumbo yang sangat besar bagiku. Dia lah yang telah merenggut ciuman pertamaku ini, eh… maaf maksudku ciuman keduaku, soalnya ciuman pertamaku di ambil si Sasuke-teme saat di akademi. Dan entah kemana sekarang dia pergi, katanya mau membeli sesuatu. Eh… tunggu, kenapa aku memikirkannya.

Huh… ya sudahlah, dan ini semua terjadi pasti saat aku mencoba mempelajari jutsu tou-san.

_**#Flashback.**_

Saat itu cuaca cukup cerah di desa Konoha dan aku sedang duduk diatas batu besar di tengah hutan kematian. Aku duduk bersila dan sedang membuat fuinjutsu untuk segel hiraishin.

"Oh yeaah… akhirnya segelnya sudah selesai"

Saat semua segel yang aku buat sudah selesai, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mulai menempelkannya pada sebuah kunai, semuanya sudah siap dan aku langsung menancapkan kunai yang sudah kuberi segel itu tepat di sudut dari hutan ini. "Saatnya percobaan" gumamku. Perlahan, keringat mulai mengalir dari dahiku dan melewati seluk beluk wajahku, bukan karena capek membuat itu segel sampai aku mengeluarkan keringat seperti ini, tapi karena aku sedikit gugup dengan percobaanku ini. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa akan ada hal yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi sekali lagi aku segera membuang pikiran-pikiran negatifku itu.

…Srink…

'Aku berhasil… aku berhasil' aku tersenyum simpul saat jutsu yang baru aku pelajari ini berhasil, namun ternyata aku salah, sepersekian detik kemudian aku seperti melihat pusaran angin di depan mataku dan aku seperti tersedot kedalam sana. Semuanya hitam, tak ada cahaya, tak ada apa-apa disini. Aku bingung, aku tak tau berada di mana sekarang, aku berpikir keras kenapa jutsu yang baru aku pelajari itu tidak berhasil. Aku terus bertanya-tanya kepada diriku sendiri, apakah ada yang salah dengan segel jutsuku ?.

Hah itu semua membuatku bingung. Tiba-tiba tanpa di duga ada setitik cahaya muncul di depanku, setitik cahaya itu kemudian bertambah menjadi besar dan besar hingga akhirnya aku tersedot kedalamnya. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah berada diatas sebuah gedung yang aku bisa tebak ini adalah sebuah gedung rumah sakit. Kepalaku terasa pening, apalagi dengan cahaya matahari yang terus mengusik indra mataku ini, huft.

Sekilas mataku menangkap sebuah objek, ah… maksudku melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di pagar besi. Tunggu dulu, dia duduk di pagar itu ? apa ia ingin bunuh diri ? hah pikiranku jadi tak karuan. Aku mencoba menyelamatkan perempuan itu dengan langsung melompat ke pagar itu, kedua tanganku langsung memegang pundak dari perempuan itu. Kulihat di menoleh dan menunjukkan raut muka terkejutnya, hingga membuat diriku tergelincir dan akhirnya jatuh kebawah. Perempuan itu mencoba memegang tanganku, namun karena posisi perempuan itu juga tidak dalam posisi yang bagus membuat dia juga ikut terjatuh kebawah bersamaku.

Secara reflek aku mulai menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukanku, dan dengan insting ninjaku aku langsung mengalirkan chakra di kakiku, kemudian kucoba untuk menempelkan kakiku ini di tembok untuk memperlambat jatuhnya kami berdua. Berhasil… usahaku berhasil, gerakkan kami melambat, hingga akhirnya kakiku menginjak jendela di gedung rumah sakit itu. Kulihat seorang pasien di dalam rumah sakit itu terbengong melihatku dengan perempuan yang dalam pelukanku itu menginjak jendela di ruangannya, aku hanya tersenyum simpul saja menanggapinya, sedangkan perempuan yang tadi tambah mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya kedada bidangku.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian aku melompat keatas gedung rumah sakit tadi. Setelah sampai di atas gedung, kulihat perempuan itu masih memelukku dengan erat. "Ehmmm…" sebuah deheman keluar dari mulutku yang sukses membuat perempuan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku dan melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

Perempuan itu memandangi wajahku terus, hingga membuatku risih.

"Siapa Namamu ?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keluar dari mulut perempuan itu, atau lebih tepatnya pertannyaan yang tertuju padaku.

"Emm… aku ?" aku menujuk wajahku sendiri dengan jari telunjukku sendiri sesaat aku membalik pertanyaannya tadi.

Perempuan itu hanya menggangguk kecil saja sambil terus memandangi wajahku ini.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ku jawab pertanyaannya itu sembari aku mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang menghiasi wajahku. Kulihat wajah perempuan itu merona, yang membuat dirinya terlihat tambah cantik.

Alisku terangkat satu dan kepalaku mulai ku miringkan pertanda aku bingung dengan sikapnya itu.

"Maaf nona, kenapa kau terus me…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, tiba-tiba perempuan itu maju dan telah mengunci pergerakan bibirku. Mataku berhasil membulat dengan sempurna, dan pupil mataku juga melebar, tapi setelah itu aku mendapat perasaan hangat di sekujur tubuhku. Aku terkejut bukan main mendapat perlakuan perempuan itu terhadapku, masalahnya perempuan yang telah menciumku adalah perempuan yang sungguh cantik bagiku, dengan body yang aduhay dan bibir mungil yang tipis menempel di bibirku, kemudian dua aset jumbonya yang terus menempel kedadaku. Hah… itu semua sungguh membuat jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang, kurasakan darahku mulai mengalir dengan cepat, dan kemudian terlihat bayang-bayang Kakashi-sensei di depanku dengan buku icha-ichanya, seolah-olah di telah mengatakan _"bagus Naruto, lakukanlah seperti apa yang ada di icha-icha paradise ini. Kau sungguh membuatku bangga Naruto"_. Kemudian bayang-bayang itu menghilang dan di gantikan oleh Ero-sennin, dia juga seolah-olah berkata _"perkosa perempuan cantik itu Naruto hahaha"._ Sungguh mungkin karena keterkejutanku ini membuat diriku berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh.

Aku kembali terkejut saat muncul sepasang sayap di punggung perempuan ini. Kemudian dia melepaskan ciumannya, sayapnya menghilang dan dia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu "Sekirei No.10, Uzume. Aku menerimamu sebagai Ashikabiku sekarang dan selamanya"

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung saja dengan apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan saat ini. "Apa maksudmu Uzume-san". Aku bertanya kepada perempuan itu yang tadi mengenalkan namanya Uzume.

"Jangan panggil begitu Naruto-kun, aku sudah jadi istrimu sekarang, jadi Uzume saja sudah cukup"

"A-apa maksudmu Uzume ?"

Hah istri…? Kepalaku bertambah menjadi pusing ketika Uzume mengatakan bahwa dia adalah istriku.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang ikut aku" di detik kemudian Uzume sudah menarik tanganku membawaku pergi entah kemana.

.

_**#Flashback end.**_

.

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di rerumputan ini, merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai wajahku, dan tanganku masih tetap mencekran rumput-rumput di sekitarku, aku kembali memejamkan mataku mencoba melupakan masalah yang telah menimpa pada diriku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di sekitarku, kulihat seseorang sudah berada di belakangku dengan membawa dua minuman orange jus di tangannya.

.

_**#Normal Pov.**_

.

"Ini untukmu Naruto-kun" Uzume menyodorkan sebuah minuman orange jus kepada Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terimah kasih" Naruto menerima minuman dari Uzume, kemudian tersenyum tulus kearah Uzume. Sedangkan Uzume hanya bisa merona melihat senyuman mentari milik Naruto, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke samping.

Naruto yang melihat Uzume masih berdiri, segera menepuk-nepuk rerumputan di samping kanannya. Tak baik kan membiarkan gadis cantik di sampingnya berdiri sendirian sedangkan dirinya duduk. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Uzume yang mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto segera duduk di tempat yang tepuk-tepuk Naruto tadi. Angin berhembus membuat rerumputan yang panjang bergoyang, dedaunan pohon pun juga ikut bergoyang mengikuti terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi itu, dan ada juga beberapa dedaunan yang jatuh dari dahannya. Suara gemercik air sungai membuat suasana di sekitar menjadi lebih nyaman dan sejuk.

Hening, tak ada satupun kata dari kedua pemuda-pemudi itu. Sebenarnya suasana sepertilah yang sangat tidak di sukai oleh Naruto, sebuah suasana hening yang membuat hatinya gelisah.

"A-aku butuh penjelasan dari Uzume" Naruto mulai merangkai kata-kata untuk membuat suasana cair kembali.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, akan aku jelaskan semuanya dari awal" ucap Uzume.

.

_**#Skip**__**_Time.**_

_**.**_

Detik demi detik telah berlalu, menit pun telah berganti menjadi jam. Tak terasa penjelasan Uzume benar-benar akan menjadi panjang, mulai dari awal mula sekirei, ashikabi, hingga project sekirei. Semuanya di ceritakan Uzume ke Naruto dengan sangat detail sampai melupakan waktu telah lama berlalu. Naruto juga menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Uzume. Entah mengapa walaupun baru mengenalnya ia merasa rahasianya akan aman-aman saja.

"Naruto-kun kau tinggal saja di Villa Izumo bersamaku" ucap Uzume.

"Apa tak merepotkan Uzume ?" sebenarnya Naruto sedikit ragu dan malu untuk menerimanya, namun karena ia tak tau seluk beluk kota ini, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

"Tidak kok Naruto-kun, lagian disana bukan cuma aku saja yang tinggal, nanti kamu juga bisa mencari pekerjaan kan" ucap Uzume.

"B-baiklah Uzume"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang" Uzume mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menggenggam tangan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo ketemu lagi nih ame ane. Maaf saya buat cerita baru, soalnya tiba-tiba ide muncul begitu saja di kepala saya. Jadi sayangkan jika tidak di tulis. (Ya… walaupun tulisan ane jelek sih hehe).

Ini masih chapter 1, jadi maaf kalau masih sedikit.

Mohon untuk tinggalkan jejaknya senpai-senpai, kritik, saran, atau apalah terserah senpai-senpai sih mau riview kayak gimana.

Dan untuk _**Naruto : The New Legend **_masih kurang 25% lagi untuk di pubhish.

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**RIVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sekirei ©Sakuraku Gokurakuin.**_

_**.**_

_**Author :**__ tidakadanamanya00_

_._

_**Rated :**__ M (untuk jaga-jaga)_

_._

_**Pair : **__Naruto x _

_._

_**Genre :**__ Family, Friendship, Fantasy, Ecchi, Lemon, Harem._

_**.**_

_**Warning :**__ gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL._

_**.**_

_**Summary : **__Harapannya sirna, kebahagiaannya sirna, ketika sebuah jutsu yang ia pelajari malah membuatnya terjebak di dunia masa depan. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak bisa kembali lagi pun telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia barunya dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Akankah Naruto menemukan kebahagiaan di dunia barunya ?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gemercik air sungai kian terdengar, cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam menghasilkan pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rerumputan bergoyang bagaikan ombak di laut, beberapa dedaunan pohon berterbangan terlepas dari tangkai dahannya. Kunang-kunang mulai berdatangan dengan cahaya indahnya, burung-burung kembali terbang ke sarangnya. Sahut-menyahut suara katak semakin marak terdengar, seakan sudah tak sabar untuk menyambut malam tiba. Tak lupa, bintang-bintang juga sudah mulai bermunculan di atas langit.

"Duduklah Uzume, kita nikmati dulu suasana seperti ini, untuk sebentar saja" suara Naruto memecah keheningan, matanya masih menatap cahaya sunset yang kian lama kian menghilang diantara gedung-gedung tinggi.

Uzume masih tetap berdiri dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. 'Benar kata Naruto-kun, lebih baik aku menikmati dulu suasana indah ini. Jarang-jarang kan suasana indah ini terjadi, apalagi aku cuma berduaan dengan Naruto-kun disini' pikiran Uzume sudah melayang ke dunianya sendiri, tak lupa dengan rona merah yang menghiasinya.

Suasana menjadi hening, cuma terdengar suara-suara gemercik air saat ini. Naruto yang merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, merasa tak enak "Kenapa kau bengong Uzume ? Apa kau keberatan ? Jika iya, baiklah… ayo kita pulang" sebuah kata-kata terlontar dari mulut Naruto yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan dari Uzume, terbukti dengan tingkahnya yang langsung gelagapan.

"Enghh… ti-tidak kok Naruto-kun, a-aku juga ingin menikmati suasana seperti ini, apalagi hanya berdua saja denganmu" Uzume yang masih kaget langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dan juga suara yang di buat kecil saat mengucapkan kata di bagian akhir. Dan jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Walaupun dengan suara pelan di bagian akhir, Naruto sempat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Uzume. Perlahan dia menyunggingkan senyum indahnya kearah Uzume. Perlahan tangannya dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Uzume. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk kembali rumput di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Uzume untuk duduk di tempat itu. Uzume yang mengerti apa maksud Naruto, kembali duduk di tempat itu.

Entah mengapa Naruto langsung merasa sangat dekat dengan Uzume walaupun baru bertemu beberapa jam saja. Emang sih Naruto bisa dekat dengan siapa saja walaupun baru bertemu beberapa jam, namun selama hidupnya kedekatan itu di mulai pertengkaran terlebih dahulu. Beda untuk kedekatannya dengan Uzume, bukan karena pertengkaran terlebih dahulu, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar dekat dengannya. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan sacara pasti kenapa bisa begitu, bahkan untuk otak cerdasnya sekalipun.

Angin kembali berhembus membuat udara di sekitar semakin dingin, perlahan tangan Uzume mulai kembali menggenggam tangan Naruto. Rasa dingin dari angin itu seakan tak mempan untuk mendinginkan kedua tubuh dari Naruto dan Uzume. Kehangatan akan kedekatan mereka seakan telah mengalahkan rasa dingin ini, detak jantung mereka berpacu dengan cepat seperti genderang mau perang, dan darah yang mengalir lebih cepat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Perlahan tangan Uzume melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Naruto, kemudian berpindah melingkar di pinggang Naruto. Dan kepalanya mulai di sandarkan di pundak Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat sikap manja Uzume, atau istri barunya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mau menganggap Uzume sebagai istri, namun apa mau di kata, ia sudah terlanjur terjerat dalam project sekirei dan hal-hal semacamnya. Lagian menurut Naruto, Uzume adalah orang yang baik dan cantik. Sangat munafik bukan, jika ia menolak gadis cantik nan baik untuk menjadi istrinya, Jadi tak ada salahnya kalau ia juga menginginkan istri seperti dia.

Hari semakin menjadi gelap, kunang-kunang kian banyak berdatangan, suara katak juga semakin marak terdengar. Naruto merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan yang kemudian di ikuti Uzume, Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya kebelakang kepala, dan membuat bantal dengan kedua tangannya itu. Sedangkan Uzume, ia masih memeluk Naruto dengan tangan kanannya dan dengan kepala yang ia rebahkan di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan semilir angin yang sedari tadi membelai wajahnya, dan mendengarakan suara-suara merdu para binatang yang ada di situ.

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**.15 menit kemudian.**_

Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya, melihat area sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang masih belum jelas. Naruto mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menetralisir pandangan matanya yang buram dan untuk memberi jeda waktu otaknya untuk kembali bekerja. Setelah pandangan matanya kembali seperti semula dan otaknya sudah kembali bisa mencerna apa yang dilihat matanya, ia pun segera sadar bahwa hari sudah semakin malam. Naruto mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari arah dadanya, ia menoleh kebawah dan melihat sosok wanita cantik yang sedang tertidur di dadanya.

Naruto mencoba mengangkat kepala Uzume, kemudian dirinya duduk dan kembali merebahkan kepala Uzume di kedua pahanya.

…Kriukkk…

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari perut Naruto, itulah sebabnya Naruto membuka matanya untuk bangun. Dari tadi pagi perutnya masih kosong, tak ada satu makanan yang masuk ke perutnya itu kecuali orange jus yang dibelikan Uzume tadi. Perut Naruto memang benar-benar sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi, dari tadi terus memberontak dan demo besar-besaran di dalam, menyuruh tuannya untuk segera memberikan makan. Naruto hanya bisa mengelus perutnya setiap kali perutnya itu berbunyi, ia tak tega membangunkan Uzume yang tidur begitu lelap untuk diajak makan. Lagian ia juga tak punya uang untuk mengajak makan Uzume di kedai atau restoran.

Naruto mencoba menutup matanya kembali, membiarkan perutnya yang terus berdemo, dan menahan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar diperutnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya kembali, sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya langsung merapal segel, dan ketika tangannya sudah selesai merapal segel, tangannya langsung di hentakan ke tanah. Kepulan asap membumbung, dan setelang asap menghilang akhirnya muncullah sebuah gulungan di tanah.

Terlihat Uzume mulai membukakan matanya, dia terbangun setelah merasakan guncangan-guncangan di tubuh Naruto. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang membuka sebuah gulungan, dan kemudian ia tersenyum manis yang tidak diketahui Naruto. Uzume mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"U-Uzume, kamu sudah bangun ?" Naruto terkejut ketika seseorang yang tadi sedang tidur di pangkuannya sudah berada di sampingnya. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk membuka gulungan itu sampai ia tak menyadarinya.

"Sudah Naruto-kun" sebuah jawaban simple yang keluar dari mulut Uzume, senyuman manis juga tak lupa untuk menghiasi wajahnya cantiknya.

"Apa tidurmu nyeyak Uzume ? Maaf gara-gara aku kamu jadi terbangun"

Terlihat Uzume menggembungkan pipinya, bibirnya di kerucutkan kedepan, pertanda ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto.

"Tidurku sangat-sangat nyenyak Naruto-kun, dan juga jangan kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri gara-gara hal sepele begini" ucap Uzume yang masih dengan pipi menggembung dan bibi mengerucut kedepan. Sedangkan Naruto, sepertinya dia tersentak dengan jawaban Uzume.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menaruhnya di puncak kepala Uzume, kemudian tangan itu mulai bergerak mengacak-ngacak rambut Uzume. "Hahaha… kau sungguh lucu Uzume, padahal kan aku cuma bertanya kenapa kamu jadi ngambek gitu"

"Heyh… aku tak ngambek tau" Uzume protes dengan pendapat Naruto yang menurutnya dia sedang ngambek.

"Benarkah itu _Uzume-chan_ ?" Naruto tersenyum, ia sedang mencoba mengoda Uzume dengan penekanan kata di bagian akhir. Sedangkan Uzume…? Ya jangan di tanya lagi, saat ini mukanya sudah merona hebat dengan godaan Naruto, apalagi Naruto juga memberikan embel-embel _-chan _dibelakang namanya.

_'-chan, _apa aku tak salah dengar ? oh Naruto-kun, kamu benar-benar membuat jantungku ini menjadi tak karuan. Dari tadi kita bertemu, kamu baru kali ini memanggilku dengan embel-embel _-chan_.' Batin Uzume. Dan pikiran Uzume saat ini sudah pergi ke dunianya sendiri.

"Me, Uzume ?" Tangan Naruto lambai-lambai di depan wajah cantik gadis berambut coklat itu. Namanya juga terus di panggil oleh Naruto, untuk menyadarkan ia dari dunianya sendiri.

"Ah i-iya Naruto-kun a-ada apa ?" Uzume tersadar, matanya melihat Naruto sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Hah…? Kamu yang ada apa, tiba-tiba melamun. Apa sih yang kamu lamunin ?"

"T-tidak ada N-Naruto-kun" Uzume gelagapan saat sebuah pertanyaan membuat dirinya langsung terkejut, dalam hatinya ia tak mungkin mengatakan kepada Naruto, bahwa dirinya sedang berkhayal tentang dirinya dan Naruto.

"Benarkah itu ? kamu buat aku khawatir saja" Tangan Naruto terangkat, tangannya yang putih itu kembali bergerak lincah untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut Uzume.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Uzume segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan dengan pipi yang mulai merona. Namun sekali lagi gadis cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendapati sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan saat tangan Naruto kembali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Naruto menyudahi ngacak-mengacak rambut Uzume, ia kembali mengambil gulangan yang tadi ia keluarkan dan kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun" Uzume sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dari tadi dibawa Naruto, rasa penasarannya yang terus muncul membuatnya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Oh ini adalah benda yang akan mencukupi kebutuhan kita. Tapi aku belum tau ini ternilai tidak disini, jika tidak, berarti tidak bisa untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kita"

Dahi Uzume mengernyit, kepala dimiringkan. Ia bingung, ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Uzume, sepintas ia melihat wajah Uzume, Naruto tersenyum simpul, ia mengerti dengan raut wajah Uzume. Itu semua menunjukan wajah kebingungan. Naruto mengigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah segar, setelah itu ia membuka gulangan tadi dan menempelkan darah segarnya di tulisan kanji gulungan itu. Naruto segera membuat sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat, tangannya di hentakan di gulungan yang bertuliskan kanji dengan sedikit darah segarnya itu."Fuinjutsu : Sutoreji"

…Poof…

Kepulan asap membumbung mengitari sebuah barang yang muncul dari gulangan tersebut. Sebuah batu yang berkilau indah, kira-kira besarnya sama seperti rasengan Naruto. "Apa ini bernilai disini Uzume ?" Tanya Naruto dengan membawa batu itu di tangannya.

"B-ber-berlian ? d-dari mana k-kamu dapatkan ini Naruto-kun ? ini bukan hanya bernilai, tapi kita bisa langsung kaya dengan ini. Apalagi ini berlian biruyang per 10gram nya dinilai 3 tryliun."

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihat keterkejutan Uzume, ia masih ingat saat dimana ia mendapat berlian itu di dalam goa hutan kematian. Ia saat itu berpikir bahwa benda ini sangat berharga, jadi ia menyimpannya untuk seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa benda ini akan menyelamatkan hidupnya untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Ia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Uzume memegang-megang berlian itu dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Uzume begitu bahagia, ia tak mau melihat senyum yang begitu indah itu hilang dari wajah Uzume. 'Aku janji akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia Uzume-chan, agar senyummu itu tak pernah hilang dari wajahmu'

"Nee Naruto-kun, ayo kita pulang" Naruto tersadar ketika Uzume mengajaknya pulang, dan tangan Uzume yang sudah menggandeng tangannya.

"A-ayo, tapi aku simpan dulu ini ya" Naruto mengambil berlian dari tangan Uzume, dan memasukannya kedalam gulungan dengan jutsunya tadi. Setelah selesai menyimpan semuanya, mereka berdua kemudian pergi berjalan beriringan melewati jalanan kota.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

"Nee Naruto-kun, inilah Villa Izumo yang aku bilang tadi. Ayo masuk" Uzume menarik tangan Naruto, mengajak masuk kedalam Villa Izumo.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" seorang keluar dari suatu ruangan dan menjawab salam Uzume dan Naruto. Seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit putih dan mata coklat-coklat keunguan, dia memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna ungu, memakai pakaian tradisional dari miko yang terdiri dari sebuah hakama ungu dan haori putih dengan sabuk-sabuk hitam yang mengikatnya.

…Deg… jantung miya serasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat, ketika matanya melihat sosok pemuda di samping Uzume. Perasaan serasa hangat, ketika melihat senyum ramah pemuda tersebut. 'A-apa a-aku bereaksi dengannya'

"Miya, perkenalkan dia adalah Naruto, dan dia adalah suamiku" ucap Uzume dengan nada cerianya, dan lontaran kata itu sukses membuat Miya membuyarkan lamunan Miya. 'Jadi dia sekirei Uzume'

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto desu, douzo yoroshiku" ucap Naruto, kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat kearah Miya.

"Kochirakoso douzo yoroshiku, Aku Miya pemilik penginapan ini"

"Salam kenal" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah kearah Miya yang membuat pipi Miya mengeluarkan rona merah.

'Sepertinya Miya bereaksi dengan Naruto-kun hihihi'

_**.**_

_**#Skip_Time.**_

_**.**_

"Itadakimasu" ucap seluruh orang di dalam ruang makan. Ya… saat ini mereka sedang makan bersama, mulai dari Miya, Uzume, Naruto dan Homura, kecuali Matsu yang makan sendiri di kamar rahasianya. Mereka berempat makan seperti biasa, kecuali untuk Naruto yang makan dengan lahapnya. Naruto yang sedari pagi belum makan akhirnya bisa mengisi perutnya juga. Suara-suara demo perut Naruto yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi , akhirnya sekarang sudah berhenti berbunyi, mereka mulai melakukan tugasnya untuk mencerna makanan yang sudah masuk.

Sesekali Miya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Naruto, dan saat pandangannya sudah menemukan yang ia cari. Sontak pipi mulus Miya langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah meski samar-samar. Uzume hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat Miya, orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu juga bereaksi kepada suaminya, ia juga tak menyangka saat melihat monster dari utara itu mengeluarkan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya itu. Semua tingkah laku Miya sungguh membuat Uzume ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga puas, namun semua itu masih bisa ia tahan dengan baik.

"Nee Naruto-kun bisakah aku duduk di tempatmu ?" Naruto menoleh kearah Uzume, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Ia bingung dengan Uzume yang tiba-tiba ingin pindah tempat.

"Ada apa denganmu Uzume ?" Naruto bertanya ke Uzume tentang perihal aneh yang tiba-tiba minta pindah itu.

"Tak ada Naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin mencoba duduk ditempatmu saja, bolehkan ?" Dengan sebuah senyum manisnya ia mencoba membujuk Naruto, sebenarnya ia ingin Naruto duduk di sebelah Miya dan melihat reaksi Miya. Ia sebenarnya juga tak keberatan jika Miya harus menjadi sekirei Naruto, bukannya ia mau di duakan, ia juga tak mau cinta dan kasih sayang Naruto yang seharusnya hanya untuknya saja tapi harus dibagi dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi ia tak mau egois, jika ada sekirei yang bereaksi kepada Naruto, kenapa tidak. Tapi semua itu tergantung dengan Naruto saja sih.

"Kamu ada-ada saja, baiklah Uzume" jawab Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian bertukar posisi dan akhirnya Naruto harus berada di tengah-tengah Miya dan Uzume. Diam-diam Miya melirik kearah Uzume dan memberikan dathglarenya yang seakan-akan memberikan makna 'apa yang kau lakukan Uzume ? Awas saja kau nanti'. Sedangkan Uzume, dia hanya bisa memberikan senyum termanisnya saja kepada Miya.

"Wow… kenyangnya, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang memasak makanan ini ?" Naruto berkomentar tentang makanan yang telah dimakannya, sungguh baru kali ini ia memakan makanan yang sangat enak ini, apalagi dia tak makan sendirian. Sungguh suasana seperti inilah yang dia inginkan, suasana berkumpul seperti keluarga, merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan.

"Itu Miya yang memasak Naruto-kun" Uzume menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto.

"Apa benar ini masakan anda Miya-san" Miya mengangguk kecil saja atas pertanyaan Naruto, matanya tak sanggup untuk menatap mata shapire milik Naruto. Bukannya sombong sehingga ia tak mau menatap Naruto, tetapi ia tak sanggup dengan detak jantungnya. Setiap kali Miya menatap Naruto, detak jantungnya serasa berdetak berpuluh-puluh lipat dari sebelumnya. Mata shapire Naruto sungguh menghipnotis Miya, mata Naruto yang biru itu sungguh memberikan ketenangan jiwa bagi Miya.

"Wow… anda benar-benar pandai memasak Miya-san, suami anda nanti pasti akan sangat beruntung jika memiliki istri seperti anda"

…deg…

Miya sungguh terkejut, pikirannya langsung tak bisa berpikir dengan semestinya, sebuah untaian kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto itu sungguh langsung menembus ke jantungnya yang langsung membuat jantung itu berdetak dengan tidak semestinya. Wajahnya langsung memerah hingga menyaingi kepiting rebus masakannya sendiri, seluruh badannya serasa membeku seperti tak bisa digerakan dengan normal.

"Buahahahahahaha" suara tawa yang sangat keras terus menggema kesemua penjuru Villa, suara tawa yang keluar dari mulut Uzume. Uzume yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya akhirnya menumpah ruahkan seluruh hasrat tawanya itu, ia sungguh sangat puas saat melihat monster dari utara itu merona hebat hingga menyaingi kepiting rebus di depannya. Sedangkan Homura juga begitu, ia terkikik saja saat melihat wajah Miya. Matsu yang tak ada di ruang makan pun juga tak ingin ketinggalan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, ia ikut terkikik saat melihat aktivitas di ruang makan dari kamera pengintainya. Miya hanya mendengus kesal saat semua orang disana sedang menertawakannya minus Naruto yang memang tak tau apa-apa.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa Uzume, apa ada yang salah ? Memang benar kan masakan Miya-san sangat enak" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajahnya yang sedang bingung.

"T-tidak, Naruto-kun. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Masakan Miya memang enak" jawab Uzume masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"Seharusnya kamu belajar memasak dari Miya-san, masa kamu tidak ingin sesekali memasakan masakan untuk suamimu ini"

Uzume terkejut, dirinya saat ini hanya mendengus kesal saja dengan pernyataan Naruto. Pipinya digembungkan dan bibirnya mengerucut kedepan menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang merajuk kepada Naruto. "Kamu tak lucu Naruto-kun"

"Hehehe, aku becanda Uzume-chan. Masa segitu saja sudah ngambek. Aku tak mungkin meminta permintaan keseseorang tanpa ia sendiri yang mau" ucap Naruto seraya mengacak-ngacak kembali rambut coklat Uzume.

Uzume kembali merasa kehangatan merasuki tubuhnya disaat Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia sungguh saat senang disaat Naruto mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya itu, entah apa yang membuatnya suka dengan perlakuan Naruto yang ini.

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

Setelah insiden kecil itu, akhirnya mereka semua melanjutkan makannya kecuali Naruto yang sudah selesai duluan. Acara makan yang diselingi canda dan tawa dari semua orang, yang bisa membuat orang lain iri saja saat melihatnya. Dengan Naruto, ia merasa sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang pernah ia rasakan sebebelumnya. Kehangatan keluarga yang bahkan tidak ia temukan di Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo ane kembali lagi nih.

Entah mengapa ide terus mengalir ketika saya mencoba membuat Chapter 2 ini.

Untuk cinta pandangan pertama, menurut saya wajar-wajar saja jika untuk fandom sekirei, soalnya biasanya saat sekirei merasakan reaksi dengan ashikabinya, maka ia akan langsung membuat kontraknya. Jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak suka dengan cinta pandangan pertama di fanfic ini.

Untuk berlian, apa saya berlebihan dengan semua itu. Menurut saya sih juga tidak, karena keberuntungan bisa menimpa siapa saja dan kapan saja.

Dan satu lagi, untuk yang nungguin _**Naruto : The New Legend.**_ Mungkin besok akan saya publish. Entah mengapa saat membuat lanjutannya, saya seperti kehabisan ide.

Mohon untuk Riviewnya senpai-senpai.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**V**

_**RIVIEW.**_


End file.
